Ghosts of the Past
by saffarinda
Summary: When Sherlock comes back, John doesn't believe it because for the past three years - he's had a ghost of Sherlock help him through anything and everything - setteling back into reality is going to be harder than anyone thinks. One-shot, rated T because I'm paranoid :P


**Lil one-shot I wrote based on a HC. Hope you like :) Please give tips on how I can improve my writing skills :D -saffarinda**

John sighed as he stared at the cheesy soap shows on the TV. When Sherlock was here, they used to laugh and make fun of them… and Sherlock would deduct what would happen to the character but it was fun, so much fun.

They still did that, sort of. A few months after Sherlock had died, John started seeing Sherlock again. He still helped out Greg on murder cases and most of the time Sherlock was there explaining everything that he just repeated to Greg. Everyone that didn't know the story gave him looks of awe and shock, everyone that did gave ones of sadness and pity.

But it was good.

John worked longer hours at the hospital to fill in the empty gaps of his life. He tried to never have a dull moment so he wouldn't have to think about Sherlocks death more than was needed, he found once a week was enough.

Every week, John and would go to Sherlocks grave, would place a wreath of flowers that John was certain if Sherlock was alive he would role his eyes at and John would talk, that was the only time when the ghost Sherlock would leave him alone.

Mycroft still kept in touch, they spoke often, and met up to talk. Mycroft often looked quite guilty when he saw John in person, as did Molly for some reason. John dismissed it, guessing they were just pitying him.

But back to the present, Johns eyes barely flickered from the screen as the Sherlock ghost rolled his eyes. "It's so obvious which of the three brothers is sleeping with her," Sherlock said. "Which one?" John asked, certain that if anyone could hear him talking to himself a white van would be coming to pick him up ASAP.

"Well, Max has been seen in earlier scenes with the blonde girl when whichever brother it is was with Kat or whatever, so it obviously wasn't him. And Jack has his own problem separately so its obviously not him, not to mention the fact that Derek has obviously been exchanging glances with Kat. Really easy," Sherlock said with a sigh as he spread across the sofa "Boooring,"

John shot his friend a grin and closed his eyes settling back as the ghost Sherlock flicked through a magazine pointing out who was gay and who was having an affair on who. John knew this was bad, he knew he should tell his therapist about ghost Sherlock and have help for it, but he didn't want Sherlock to leave him for good. He needed the piece of Sherlock, and the attachment was dangerous, like playing with fire. And John just hoped he wouldn't get burned.

There was a knock on the door, and John snapped his eyes open and sat up to get it, noticing that the ghost Sherlock was gone which was very unusual. He opened the door and came face to face with Sherlock.

"Now John," Sherlock began "I know your going to be angry but I had to fake my death so Moriarty's men wouldn't kill you, I'll explain all of it, okay?" John was surprised at how Sherlock ghost looked slightly more solid but rolled his eyes and nodded "Yeah, yeah sure, come in then," and sat back down.

Sherlock stared at John, _wasn't he surprised at all? I thought normal people were easily surprised, was it really that- or wait. Did Mycroft tell him? Oh he knew he shouldn't have trusted him._ Sherlock sat down on the chair opposite John. "I'm guessing Mycroft told you?" Sherlock asked with and small sigh of frustration.

John eyed Sherlock "What did Mycroft tell me?" he asked. Sherlock stared at John "That I was alive?" he said with exasperation evident in his voice. John laughed "Yeah, sure your alive. Wow, my mind really is messed up today,"

Sherlock sat up slightly straighter mind messed up? _Wait…_ Sherlock sighed closing his eyes _John's been imagining me and that's why he wasn't surprised, thought I was a ghost or creation of his mind._

Sherlock gave a sad sigh as he glanced over his friend, he never thought that his death would affect him so much.

"John… I'm real," Sherlock said, contemplating over ideas of what it would take to make John believe him. John laughed and nodded with a hum. "Okay, whatever you say," he said.

Sherlock groaned and stood up, it would take a lot more than this.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Three days later and and Lestrade were helping Sherlock after they had found out that he was real.

"JOHN!" Sherlock shouted, irate. "LOOK AT ME! .REAL!" Sherlock ground out, gritting his teeth. and Lestrade gave similar words confirming it, but John refused to believe it.

"No, no, no, no, no," John said "You're just hallucinating like me, your minds have cracked," John said. Lestrade sighed and said, "How is it the same,"

John frowned in confusion "How is what the same?" he asked. "How are we all imagining the same Sherlock saying the same words?" Lestrade asked rhetorically in a soft tone. John froze at that, unable to think of an answer. "We couldn't be doing that," Lestrade said. John just stared at Sherlock, glassy eyed letting the words settle in. "Sherlocks real John, he's alive, he had to fake his death so we wouldn't die and killed all of Moriarty's men then came back,"

John didn't blink or move his eyes from Sherlock. Standing up slowly after many minutes he whispered "Sherlock?" Sherlock nodded with a hint of a smile on his face. John stepped forwards hesitantly, pushing Sherlocks solid body slightly before punching him in the nose causing blood to squirt everywhere.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted "YOU LEFT ME FOR THREE YEARS!" John shouted "THREE-FUCKING-YEARS!" John collapsed into silent tears. Sherlock stood their, bewildered by human emotions. Lestrade and laughed slightly and Sherlocks face and they all took the first set to healing their broken hearts.

Beside the TV, a faded figure of Sherlock smiled slightly before fading away leaving the emotional humans to deal with life.


End file.
